Sinners and Saints
by Kyrillia
Summary: Twinfic. Just how far is a program able to connect with a human?


**Sinners and saints**

Do not look after a serious plot.

There isn´t any ;-)

Just smut.

Slash and het prettily mixed up.

**

„Ahhh mon ange…"

One sighed silently and leaned the back of his head against the pleasantly cool wall.

"Ohhh monsieur…monsieur!!" a high pitched female voice moaned.

He looked at his twin and saw his slender nose twitch in disgust.

Silence.

Then the noise of bare flesh hitting an expensive mahogany table.

They were to guard the office while the Merovingian, their boss, had to screw yet another of his "guests".

"Aaah…"

One felt that single syllable vibrating through the massive oaken door. While the woman's voice was pleasant to listen to, although a bit too cheap for his taste, the sounds their master produced wanted to make his stomach clench.

Two mentally brushed his twin's mind.

*You know, if we wanted to, we could get in….and watch*

One straightened up and put his tie in place.

*That's exactly what he wants, dear.*

"Ohhh…my….gooooooood!!"

The faster and faster getting sound of flesh hitting wood told them that it would be over soon.

"Ah mes Jumeaux, I hope you did enjoy yourselves?" the Merovingian managed to smile down on them despite the fact that his guards were at least two hands breadth taller than him.

They just nodded.

"Tatatata mes amis, you look so stiff and strained! You need to go out more often. You need to relax!" he twinkled suggestively.

Two's nose twitched.

*He smells*

*We already noticed that* One's mental voice complained.

Graced with the hyper sensitive senses that usually only agents got, the smell of sweat, semen and body fluids the little French man vaporized got nearly intolerable.

The tiny blonde left the office, pulling her red skirt down and looking incredibly innocent. Only the dirty look that she shot them from behind her long false lashes and the smeared lipstick gave away what had happened between those two. Her long heels clicked on the white marble floor as she entered the elevator.

With a quiet and melodic ´ping´ the doors closed and she was gone.

The Merovingian got to a nearby mirror and took out a comb.

"Now why don't you two take the evening free?"

"Excuse me?" One finally managed to say. 

The Merovingian put away his comb and conjured up a credit card from the depths of his black dinner jacket.

"Go out and relax! I know a few…établissements…which are perfectly made for entertainment!"

**

*Who does he think he is?* One fumed silently as they were back in their rooms.

*Go out and relax!* Two mimicked the master. Then he let himself sink onto the big bed they shared.

One sat down next to him and pulled his head onto his lap. Then he began to stroke his twin's dreadlocks. Two sighed and closed his eyes while One's darkened with jealousy. He didn't miss the lecherous gaze the master had given Two.

*Would you mind?*

*What?* One snapped back into reality.

*A woman* 

Somehow One's fingers had found their way into Two's collar. He grinned.

*It's been a long time…* Two remembered.

*What?* One suddenly interrupted.

*Hmmm?* Two shot him a dazed look from behind his glasses.

One stopped caressing and removed his fingers out of his twin's collar.

*Didn't I pay you enough attention that you start lusting after women?* he teased.

Two grinned maliciously.

*May I remind you that there was a time when _you_ were the one to lust after women?*

One grinned in defeat.

Then he bent over Two to kiss him. His lips tasted so sweet.

*Yes, but that was long before we discovered the joys of being our _own lover!*_

Two grabbed One's tie and pulled him down onto the bed. With a quick manoeuvre he managed it somehow to get on top.

*But you wouldn't mind!?*

One felt something stir in his pants. He liked it when Two became dominant.

*Wouldn't you?!* Two pulled his tie roughly, forcing One to gasp for air.

*No I wouldn't!* he finally confessed.

Two's smile became sweet instantly.

*It's those damn human bodies they created for us, you know?* pushing One, who wanted to grab after him back down on the mattress.

One groaned.

*Forcing us to behave like humans*

Two pulled out his razor blade. One began to tremble with excitement.

*All those smells, the sweat, the tension…*

He began cutting One's vest and shirt into thin stripes, leaving bare white skin that almost crackled with electricity.

*Impaling someone else's body, forcing your own will unto it...*

One's breathing got raspy.

*Make it shudder with delight or make it feel the pain…*

The cold sharp metal left a long deep red trail on One's chest without cutting the perfect skin.

*To dominate…*

Suddenly One's hand jerked up and he took away the blade from Two's hand.

He grinned smugly.

Then they kissed.

The credit card fell out of One's pocket as Two finally ripped the remains of his clothes apart.

Four eyes followed the short flight till it landed on the black carpet.

*And someday love, _we_ will be the master!"

Two pushed him down.

*Yes we will my love, we will!*

TBC…


End file.
